


Dean Winchester and the Profound Bond

by annemariek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, and before 19 years later, and this is set in 2014, in case ur wondering this is set after the battle of hogwarts, the 19 yrs later chapter happens in 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemariek/pseuds/annemariek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean got his letter at the age of 11 he threw it away, but four years later when Sam gets his he runs off to England to learn magic and of course Dean has to go after him. When he gets there he is surprised to find that they still want to teach him and he excitedly enrolls along with his brother. To catch him up, he is partnered with a dark haired prefect with unnervingly blue eyes and a weird ass name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester and the Profound Bond

“I told you to control yourself, Dean.” John throws his bag full of hunting supplies into the back of the Impala and slammed the trunk. Dean circles around to the shotgun seat and gets in, trying not to slam the door.

“I’m sorry, Dad. You know I’m trying, but-“

“Well you’re not trying hard enough. If you weren’t my son and I didn’t know for a fact you were human, I’d want to hunt you. You know there are other hunters out there. If they catch wind of these… occurrences…” John didn’t have to finish the sentence. Dean already knew very well what would happen.

“It’s only happened a few times recently. Really I’m trying it just keeps getting harder. And besides, aren’t you glad that I… that it happened when that Ringwraith dude went after Sam?” Dean looks hesitantly at his father. Despite how much his strange abilities scared John, Dean knows he was more scared of losing Sammy.

“I’m glad that you boys are safe, but no, I’m not glad it happened.” John turns to look at Dean for the first time that day since _it_ happened and Dean is surprised to see just a little bit of real fear in his eyes. “It’s my job to look after you and now that Sam’s gone, if you keep drawing attention to yourself… there are ways of zeroing in on that type of activity, Dean. We can keep moving, but sooner or later we won’t be able to move fast enough.”

Dean slouches in the seat and crosses his arms. “Yeah, I know. I’ll try harder.” He hears John sigh and start the car and he puts on his seatbelt. As they drive off and the countryside starts to blur, Dean’s mind plays over that night again.

 ***

It was almost a week ago that Sam had left to go stay with some foreign exchange people for that school. Of course, _left_ is a very mild term for what happened. Dean had watched as Sam got the letter off this oddly official looking owl, read it with mounting excitement, and then run to ask John if he could go. Dean knew what was in the letter. He had gotten almost the same exact one four years ago, owl and all, but he’d thrown it out without even asking. He knew even back then that Dad would never let him go, so why bother.

So when Sam actually wouldn’t take no for an answer, Dean was surprised and just a little bit angry. What right has Sam to go, when he couldn’t? But he kept those thoughts to himself while Sam had it out with their Dad. There was a long and very heated shouting match during which John actually said that if Sam left he shouldn’t come back. Sam ran into his room, grabbed a backpack and started shoving some clothes in. Dean followed him in.

“Sam, you can’t just go all by yourself.”

“Oh yeah? Watch me.”

“Sam, look. What if they’re not who they say they are?”

“Who else could they be?”

“It could be monsters trying to trap you.”

“In England?” Sam looked at Dean with a look of sardonic disbelief.

Dean shrugged. “Maybe.” He hesitated before saying, “I got one too.”

Sam looked up, confused. “One… letter?”

“Yeah,” Dean sat on the bed and looked at his hands. “I got one four years ago. I didn’t even tell Dad.”

Sam sat on the bed next to him excitedly. “Does it happen to you too?”

“Does what happen to me too?” Dean silently prayed that Sam didn’t mean what he thought he meant.

“The… magic!” Sam’s eyes were wide with excitement. “You haven’t noticed? Sometimes weird things happen to me. Like that time a couple weeks ago when a werewolf got in here and Dad was fighting it? It got near me and I got scared and I thought about the bookcase falling on it and then it did.”

Dean didn’t respond. It _had_ been happening for the last four years, he’d just tried to keep quiet about it. John had caught him six months after the letter had come and told him never to do it again. Of course it had happened again and John got angrier every time it did. Dean knew it scared him. That was probably why he was so adamant about Sam not going, but Dean couldn’t bear to tell his little brother that it was his fault their dad was so angry at him.

“You shouldn’t do it, Sam. It’s dangerous.”

Sam shook his head and sighed. “I don’t believe you. It’s not dangerous, it’s cool!” He slid off the bed and continued packing. “If you really got invited too you should come with me.”

“I don’t think they’d still take me. They never wrote again.”

“Well I’ll ask them when I get there.” Sam zipped up the backpack and threw it over his shoulder. “See ya, Dean.” He took a deep breath, turned around, hesitated. He looked over his shoulder and said, “I’ll write you when I get there.” He straightened his shoulders, opened the door, and marched straight through the main room of the motel suite they were in and out the door. John didn’t even try to stop him. 

Dean expected him to be back a couple hours later, tired and hungry, but he wasn’t. He wasn’t back the next day either. Or the next. And then he’d gotten the email. “ _Arrived safely. It’s cool here. You should have gone. They say you’re still welcome if you want to come.”_

 ***

A fresh jab of regret stabs through Dean as he thinks for the hundredth time, _‘I should have stopped him. I should have known he wasn’t just gonna come back. I should have at least gone with him.’_ And then, he looks at the date on his digital watch. August 28th.

_‘I still could.’_

 

x

 

 Dean throws the last of his few belongings into his suitcase and slams the lid. They fit easily; he was always ready to move on to another place. That was just how they’d been raised, he and his little brother. Made things easier, he wouldn’t have to carry around two giant suitcases like he’d seen other people do. Just his small case and his duffel and he could carry those easy. He shoulders the duffel and picks up his case, shifting them so he can move easily while carrying them.

Now if only he could make it out the door without his dad seeing him. He knows he can be pretty sneaky when he wants to. He’d even managed to pickpocket a policeman once, but it’s another matter when you’re carrying all your possessions with you. But, then again, John had been out to the bar. Probably had a lot to drink too. The hunt had been hard and John always drank heavily after a difficult hunt.

The door creaks as Dean opens it and he winces. Damn these cheap hotels! But when he pokes his head around he can see John is fast asleep on one of the beds. He pads silently over to the other bed to place the note he’d written earlier on the wrinkled blanket. One of the floorboards creaks briefly and he freezes, heart pounding. But John doesn’t stir.

Briefly Dean wonders if he is doing the right thing. He knows leaving without any warning is disrespectful and John would be furious with him, but he has to go after his little brother. He doesn’t feel too good about leaving his dad all alone. After all, he and Sam were all John had left since that night their mother died, but someone’s got to keep Sam safe and John can’t go after him because he’s got to stay here and keep hunting for the thing that killed their mom.

Dean had been only four at the time, but he remembers it vividly. How are you supposed to forget a goddamn _dragon_ tearing the roof off your brother’s nursery and spitting a ball of fire at your mom. John had put Sam in Dean’s arms and told him to get outside as fast as he could. Dean had been doing his best to protect his little brother ever since.

Dean had often wondered about the dragon. Even after 11 years of hunting the thing they still knew so little. Hell, they didn’t even know if the thing could think at all or if it was just an animal. They’d managed to kill all kinds of other monsters along the way. Giant spiders, water demons, shape-shifters that turned into whatever scared you most. They thought that was the dragon at first, but when it saw little Sam and turned into a clown, John had figured it out. He’d also emptied a clip into the sucker. John drank almost nonstop for 4 days after that hunt. Dean remembers keeping watch that night, not really feeling safe with his dad sleeping so deeply.

But then Dean thinks about how John’s looked at him these past few years. John didn’t really trust him. He was a liability. John would probably be better off without him, be able to hunt more effectively not having to worry about his 15 year old freak of a son. Dean drops the note and heads towards the door. He breathes a silent goodbye and a few steps and one very nerve-wracking motel door later, Dean is out.

As he walks briskly away from the hotel he goes through the plan again. _The bus leaves at 12:35 AM. We will arrive at the airport at 1:25 AM. The plane leaves at 3:10 AM Eastern Standard Time and lands at 2:55 PM Greenwich time._ He has no idea how to get his school supplies, but he will have 40 hours to get his stuff and make it to the train station by 11 AM sharp as the letter instructs so he’ll just have to ask around. If he doesn’t get the stuff, he’ll just be unprepared for school and he doesn’t really care about that. School is kinda Sammy’s deal anyway. It’s a good plan. Nothing’s gonna go wrong. He arrives at the stop and glances at his watch. 12:32 AM. Only three minutes and then there’s no going back.

The bus pulls around the corner the lights sweeping through the fog and the tires crunching on the gravel road. He boards the bus and his excitement mounts with every mile. 53 hours and 25 minutes til he gets to see Sammy again.

 

x

 

 _That was the worst thing ever I am never doing it again._ Dean steps shakily off the plane and immediately vows never to fly again. Next time, he’s taking a boat.

After taking an immediate and lengthy visit to the men’s room, he heads past the restaurants and information desks and directly for the exit. His suitcase had been small enough he didn’t have to check it, so he didn’t have to wait for baggage claim. He headed straight for the ground transportation area. One bus ride later and he was in downtown London, trying to focus on looking for somewhere to get cauldrons and spell books. It was pretty hard though, given that THAT IS BIG BEN RIGHT THERE OH MY GOD IT’S RIGHT THERE! Dean had never really been one to care much about travelling seeing as he did it all the time, but damn if that isn’t cool. There’s also this giant Ferris wheel that he really wants to ride on but is probably really expensive and it’s not that he doesn’t have money but who knows how much _robes_ cost.

He tears his eyes away from wondering which of the bridges in eyeshot is _the_ London Bridge and starts scanning the crowd for someone who looks like they might know something about Hogwarts. He approaches a man wearing a top hat and casually asks direction to Hogwarts, but he scoffs at him. Next he tries a dark-haired woman wearing a purple cape. They wear robes at Hogwarts, and capes are kind of close, right? But she starts rambling about his future and asking for a lock of his hair and he backs right away from that. He’s met people like that before and they’ll empty your pockets before you can say, “You’re a fraud, aren’t you?”

Three hours and probably 5 miles later, he stops in a café in a part of town that did not look any more like London than it did like any other city. Apparently no one knows anything about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he is tired, frustrated, angry, and footsore. He had questioned every odd-looking person he saw and none of them gave him any clues. He orders a coffee and a sandwich at the counter, sinks into a nearby armchair, props his feet up on the lower part of the little coffee table next to him (He almost put them on the top, but he doesn’t want to get yelled at. This is England, after all, and they’re probably strict about that kind of stuff.), and closes his eyes.

 

x 

 

Dean is awake the instant someone taps on his shoulder. “Excuse me, young sir?”

Dean sits up, trying to force the sleep fog from his mind. There is a twenty-something girl standing over him wearing an apron and the café is much more crowded than he remembered. Also, it's dark outside. How long had he been asleep?

“I know our chairs are comfortable, but you can’t sleep here.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I’ll just…“ His eyes finally land on a clock on the wall to his left, “EIGHT THIRTY?!? I have to go. Thanks for waking me up!” Dean stuffs his uneaten sandwich into his duffel, gathers up his possessions and the coffee and weaves his way out of the café. Frantic and angry at himself for losing so much time, he isn’t paying as much attention to where he’s going when he turns a corner and smacks into something extremely solid, but too squishy to be a wall. The coffee explodes and Dean finds himself flat on the pavement, looking dazedly up at a giant hairy man. A much smaller head pokes around the other side of the caveman-sasquatch hybrid. A much smaller, very familiar looking head.

“Dean?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary goes farther in the plot than this chapter does. I'll post the second chapter soon. Let me know if you like it and it might come sooner. I'm bootyfuldean on tumblr.


End file.
